shinzabanshofandomcom-20200214-history
Dies Irae: Song to the Witch
Dies Irae: Song to the Witch is the second spin off light novel set in the universe of Dies Irae, written by Sanda Fujii, under supervision from Takashi Masada, main author behind the Shinza Banshou universe. It was published on July 26, 2017, illustrated by Kazuomi Minatogawa, the man behind the manga adaptation of Dies irae. Its cover was drawn by G Yuusuke. Taking place in 1962, in the interim in between the Longinus Dreizehn Orden's destruction of Berlin in 1945 and the Transmutation of Gold ritual taking place in Suwahara City in 2006, the novel focuses on the remaining girls of the Round Table, Rusalka in particular, as they face humankind's answer to their superhuman might, first in the United States, then in Cuba. Back Cover The 1962 Cuban Missile Crisis was a declaration of war on the Longinus Dreizehn Orden! The Longinus Dreizehn Orden stood in the way of the allied forces during World War II and left them with a sense of defeat, after which they disappeared without a trace... But a certain man's testimony revealed the existence of this group to the world. The major powers of the world, considering them a serious threat, awaken a witch. One created in secrecy. In the spotlight, the Longinus Dreizehn Orden's own witch, Rusalka Schwägelin, enters the stage. The battle between witches hurls the stage that is America into a chaotic tempest that defies human knowledge. The truth about the 1962 Cuban Missile Crisis is revealed at last! Plot Prologue: Johnny got his just deserts. The story opens in 1944, during the ending stages of World War II, in Sainte-Mère-Église, a town in the peninsula of Normandy, as a battalion of 10,000 allied soldiers descend by parachute, ready to advance towards Germany. However, no man in this force is able to even touch the ground before being murdered by something too fast to be seen, akin to a whirlwind, seemingly playing a game consisting in killing them before they can land. John Steele, a soldier from the same group, witnesses the merciless slaughter of his fellow soldiers and the townsfolk from the local church's spire, where his parachute has gotten stuck. Once everyone's dead, John is addressed by the murderous whirlwind that's assaulted them, now revealed to be a beautiful white haired boy with an eyepatch. The boy addresses John, who he hadn't noticed up till that point, saying he is the "winner" who will be left alive, given his orders are to leave alive a single person in the area, before setting off, leaving John dangling from the church's spire. The story cuts to one of its central characters, Rusalka Schwagerin, resident witch of the Black Round Table, who is stationed at Omaha Beach, place she has turned into a field full of traps and torture devices. Following the orders issued by Reinhard Heydrich (as her comrades are also doing), to "make themselves known", she slaughters all the soldiers on the beach in an incredibly bloody display. After she's done killing them, Schreiber shows up in her territory, requesting Malleus to leave the rest to him. As she's afraid of what might happen if she denies his request, the witch leaves the area while letting Schreiber have his way. The Longinus Dreizehn Orden's actions ended up delaying the Disembark of Normandy by a month, and totally fulfilled the expectations their higher command had: instilling fear in the hearts of the worlds' nations, fear which would last for decades. Chapter 1: Der Staat gegen der LDO Now 1962, Beatrice Kircheisen, Number V of the Black Round Table, is strolling towards a certain family home in Washington D.C., United States. Her goal is to make contact with an FBI agent, who is seeking them out, as per the Divine Vessel's orders. Beatrice arrives in the appointed place and, upon noticing something is amiss within the building, leaves the target's son unconsciouss. Soon, she finds what exactly was wrong: the married couple have mortal wounds in them, and are now only corpses being controlled by someone as if they were puppets. This also explained their strange behaviour: according to their son, his father always came late from work, and his life at home consisted basically of neverending quarrelling with his wife. Now his father was always at home and never fought with his mother. Beatrice unseathed her Ahnenerbe and cut the threads linked to the corpses, causing them to drop to the floor. This was the second target Beatrice had found dead, in a manner that mocked the power of a certain member of the Black Round Table. Her first target, a branch politician, had been executed via decapitation, with a particularly sharp finish, with a significant resemblance to Beatrice's own. Furthermore, when checking the bedroom, she finds the same message she found in her previous target's: Hagazussa, a word meaning "woman passing the fence" in German, signifying a woman who crosses the border of the human world into the world of the supernatural, into the world of magic. It is the original source of the word hexe, meaning "witch" in German. This looked like a hint of the murderer wanting someone on the case instead of her: Number VIII, Rusalka Schwagerin. Rusalka herself was fulfilling her own mission, granted by Christof, in Israel. Infiltrating a prison (and setting her Nachtzehrer to devour all the guards), she melts the bars that closed the high security cell of a certain individual: Adolf Eichmann, Lieutenant Colonel of the Schutzstaffel, who'd been an accomplice of the Black Round Table in the past, being in charge of finances and logistics for them. As a diversion from their activities, his escape was furthered by Rot Spinne, alongside other high ranking Nazi officials, to Argentina. However, he had been captured by the Mossad recently, and moved to this very cell. Rusalka was tasked by Valeria with interrogating Eichmann, so as to learn of whatever he may have told their enemies. The man, who is awaiting for his death sentence to be made effective, tells the witch that he told the Israeli authorities everything he knew of the LDO. Eichmann was fanatically loyal to Reinhard Heydrich: he'd known him for far longer than any of his current subordinates had, even longer than Karl Krafft did. In return, Heydrich held him in high estheem, and loved him dearly. Eichmann saw the perfect man in the LDO's leader, the perfect aryan. However, in Eichmann's eyes, he had become something inhuman, and would return a God to the world. He's not loyal to this Golden Beast, he is loyal to who he was while leading the Gestapo, before he met Krafft and awakened to his Craving. And of course, he holds nothing but contempt for the inhuman subordinates of that inhuman Reinhard. Seeing that torture was meaningless, Rusalka decided to just leave, not before asking him one last question, this time regarding to the Holy Relics gathered by Deutches Ahnenerbe, where Rusalka was stationed for a while. It seems many of them have dissappeared, and Rusalka's tracking them down. However, Eichmann declares that mostly everything that they had gathered was sent to their castle, while realizing that he doesn't know of the whereabouts of the rest of them. Upon learning Eichmann doesn't know where the remaining Ahnenerbe are, Rusalka leaves the former Third Reich high ranking official, who is executed the next day. Chapter 2: There are no West Side stories Two months after the last incident, Beatrice waits for Rusalka to arrive in Idlewild Airport, New York City. She had contacted the witch inmediately after her run in with her last target's moving corpse, however, she had requested her to wait until June for their meet up. Reluctanctly accepting her comrade's request, Beatrice now waits for Malleus who is, unexpectedly, late to their arranged meeting. While looking around, she overhears a bunch of Japanese tourists who are about to return to their city of origin, Suwahara City. Beatrice, bewildered and conflicted (regarding the fates of these people) after hearing the Shamballa's name, turns around to realize that Rusalka is the tour guide the Japanese tourists are following. Category:Light Novel Category:Media